


Stealing a Kiss

by shnuffeluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: The Mermaid Queen wants to give her lovely Pirate Captain a kiss.
Relationships: Mermaid Queen/Pirate, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Stealing a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! My art is more cartoon-styled, but I'm proud of this.


End file.
